How She Really Feels
by le-loup-garou
Summary: Sango reveals to Miroku how she really feels about him. Written before the series ended. MirXSan. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The brilliant Rumiko Takahashi-san created him. I own nothing.

A/N: This fanfiction was actually written a while back before Sango and Miroku got together in the TV series. This is my version of how things happened. I'm not sure if I'm going to include the sequel or not. Fell free to review and give me your opinions on that matter and also on what you thought of this story. Read on!!

Chapter 1: Self-Confession

'The stars are so bright tonight,' Sango thought o herself. She looked up at the fiery orbs suspended in the black summer sky. Looking back at the day behind her, Sango frowned. 'Why does he have to be such a womanizer?' she mentally fumed. Yes, she was talking about Miroku.

Sango's eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking. 'Why am I thinking about that pervert?' she thought. 'I don't care what he does. I don't love him. Or…do I?' Sango was now very confused. She realized now that she did love him.

Sango couldn't help but wonder how he felt about her. Did he feel the same way? Or was she just another girl? But then, if se was just another girl, why hadn't he asked _her_ to bear his children? He'd done that to all the others. Little did he know she would have been happy to have a few kids. She wondered what he would do if she told him. Would he freak out or just stare at her as she made a fool of herself?

Brushing off the thought, the young demon exterminator stood up. As much as she liked Miroku, she could never let him know, at least not until she knew how he felt about her. For now, she was just going to forget about her feelings for the monk. Just for now. Perhaps she would dwell on them later.

Sighing, Sango followed the trail back to the village. It was late and she was tired. Plus, Kagome was probably still waiting up for her to get home. Sango was glad about that because she really needed to tell someone her thoughts, and Kagome was the perfect person. Kagome always understood Sango, and sometimes could even relate to her situation. Plus, she never judged her. Sango, smiled at the thought of her sister-like friend.

'Kagome's so lucky to have a guy like Inuyasha at her side,' Sango thought. 'He's always there for her, and he never grabs other girls' asses.' Sango shrugged off the thought of Miroku's lechery, and made a silent pact with herself to not worry about the "holy" man for the rest of the night. When Sango reached the small hut that she and Kagome shared, she pulled aside the bamboo curtain and went in.

There was a small fire burning in the grate, with the remains of the girls' trout dinner lying next to it. Sango was right. Kagome was still up waiting for her return. The young girl was currently propped up on her elbows reading one of her books from the future.

Kagome looked up as Sango came in and smiled. "Where have you been?"

Sango slipped off her sandals and said, "I was just thinking. You didn't have to wait up for me, you know."

"I know. It's just that you left kind of mad, and I was worried."

"I'm okay now. But thanks for waiting up for me."

"No problem," Kagome replied, closing her book.

Sango set Hiraiakotsu (A/N: spelling?) by her futon and laid back on the pillows, absentmindedly scratching Kirara behind the ears. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" said Kagome, getting into her sleeping bag.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure you can."

"You won't laugh?"

"Of course not, Sango. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Thanks. Umm…It's kind of about Miroku."

Kagome sat up and looked at Sango. "Is that what you were thinking about?"

Sango felt herself blush and she muttered, "Yeah".

Kagome waited for her to say something else, but she stayed silent. "And…" Kagome encouraged.

"Well…I don't know how to explain it."

"How about this? Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Okay, I guess," said Sango, taking a deep breath. "When I went outside, I was angry at Miroku for groping another girl."

"I've never seen you that mad about it before."

"I know. It's just that Miroku was acting really good to me today. I thought he changed or something. But then he groped that other woman and I snapped. It felt like something broke in me," Sango was silently crying now. I've never felt that way before. So I thought about it for a while and I realized I…I…I love Miroku."

"Really?" said Kagome amazed.

"Yes. I just never realized it before. You see, I've always been told not to show my emotions. I had to learn that to be an exterminator. It's hard to live that way, but I finally got the courage to see how I felt and admit to it."

"How do you know you love him?"

"As I sat there, I noticed how much I wanted to rip that village girl's head off. And then I wished it was me he was groping. And then I thought to myself 'I don't care,' but I did. I do. And I'm sick and tired of hiding it."

"So are you going to tell Miroku how you feel?" Kagome smiled.

"I don't know if I can. I want to know if he feels the same way first."

"You know he does."

"Well, yeah, but I want him to say it."

"Want me or Inuyasha to talk to him?"

"No! Let him realize it himself."

"Okay." Kagome moved to crouch down in front of her friend. "Are you gonna be okay, Sango?"

"Yeah. I just need a good night's sleep.

"Okay."

"Thanks for listening and not laughing at me."

"No problem."

The two friends hugged. Then both of them curled up in their own beds and slowly fell asleep.

'Maybe tomorrow,' thought Sango, subconsciously, 'I'll tell Miroku what I feel about him. Or even better…he'll tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviewers: Thanks to my one reviewer. I feel the love.

SpaztasticWolf: Thanks for reviewing. I had a feeling that there might be some spelling errors. Thanks for the correct spelling for Hiraikotsu. I will be continuing the story so stayed tuned.

A/N: This is chapter two of HSRF (abbreviated because of laziness). Keep in mind that because it's my first S/M fanfic, it will be short. I'm just testing the waters right now. It'll turn out about three chappies. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sango or Miroku. I just like to control them…like little puppets. Muahahaha! Ahem…read on! ^.^

Chapter 2: Her Day at a Glance

Sango opened her eyes in the morning to find herself alone in the hut. Kagome's bed was neatly made and her backpack was gone. This meant that either the miko was at the hot springs or she went home.

Sango slowly drug herself out of bed, and brushed her hair. Grabbing a towel, she left the hut to go to the hot springs. While walking down the path, Sango absorbed her surroundings.

Looking to her left, toward the crop fields, she saw several village women hoeing the fields. To her right were the cherry trees, now full or juicy fruit. Some women were on ladders picking the lush fruits, most likely preparing for a wedding or something. Behind, Sango, the men were reroofing a hut whose roof had caved in. She did not see Miroku and Inuyasha among them.

'I wonder where they are,' she thought.

Nearing the hot spring, Sango felt more relaxed. Her muscles were tense from stressing so much last night, and she was eager to soothe them in the steamy water of the spring.

Rounding the shrubbery that hid the spring from view, Sango saw, to her dismay, that said spring was empty. Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

'She must have gone back to her own time,' thought Sango.

Shrugging her shoulders, the huntress took off her day clothes, and slipped silently into the pool. The water immediately began to work its magic on Sango's sore back and shoulders. Feeling her body being soothed, she ducked her head under the water and ran her fingers through her hair. Coming back up, Sango waded over to the bank and took out the shampoo and conditioner that Kagome had hidden.

Sango squeezed some shampoo in her hand and lathered it into her hair, then rinsed it out like Kagome told her to. She then did the same with the conditioner. Kagome was right: good hygiene can make a girl feel better.

Now feeling fully refreshed, Sango got out of the water and toweled herself off, quickly getting dressed afterward. She ran a brush through her hair, tied it back, grabbed Hiraikotsu, called for Kirara to come, and she was off; back to the village.

Walked back through the gated to the village, Sango passed Miroku. Unfortunately, she couldn't hide the blush that took over her face. Miroku saw it and gave Sango a puzzled look.

"Good morning, Sango. What's the matter? What's with the look?"

Sango quickly turned away. "Nothing," she lied. "It's just…nothing. Have you seen Kagome by any chance?"

"Yes, actually. Unfortunately, she and Inuyasha went back to her own time for a few days. Most likely to get supplies."

Sango nodded and was walking away when Miroku stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned to look at him.

"I need to talk to you about something later, Sango," Miroku said, seriously. "It's important."

"Oh. Um…okay."

"I'll see you later then," said Miroku, heading toward the springs.

Sango couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. 'He didn't even grope me,' she thought. 'It must be really important.'

Throughout the day, Sango did what she did everyday. She helped Kaede with the chores: gathering herbs, collecting wood for the fire pits, fixing roofs, things like that.

At the end of the day, Sango was extremely tired. She washed her hands and face in the water barrel, and went to her hut to pass the time doing whatever.

When Sango grew tired of just sitting in her hut, she decided to go outside and watch the sunset. That and think about what she was going to tell Miroku, or even worse, _how_ she was going to tell him.

A/N: So that was Chappie two. Tell me what you think. Number three will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

For the Reviewers:

Lerryn: Thanks so much!

SpaztasticWolf: Oh, yes, be very worried for Miroku. What could he possibly be up to?

A/N: Woo! Chapter three up! Last one guys. Sorry about that, but I will be back. No worries. Read on!

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Me cavewoman. Own nothing.

Chapter three: Bold Confession

As Sango looked up at the setting sun, her eyes took in the bright colors of red, orange, yellow, and a tinted pink. A small frown line appeared in between her eyes as she began to worry about what Miroku wanted to talk to her about.

Sango hoped with all her heart that she would have the courage to tell him how she felt. She prayed that he would feel the same way. 'What if he doesn't?' she thought wildly. Then she would be mortified. 'Oh Kami-Sama, please let him be the one.'Sango was so busy mentally stabbing herself that she didn't even hear a certain monk come up behind her.

Miroku silently stood behind Sango, and cleared his throat, causing her to jump in alarm. "Miroku! I didn't hear you coming," she gasped.

"I know. Sorry I frightened you. May I sit down?" asked Miroku, gesturing to the ground beside her.

Sango nodded and Miroku slowly sat down, placing his staff on the other side. He cast a sidelong glance at her and smiled, feeling himself relax in her presence. He was clueless to the fact tat her body reacted the same way.

"You know," Miroku started. "It's odd that you didn't hear me coming. That's not like you. Is something weighing on your mind?"

"Well," she said. "To tell you the truth, I've been wondering what you wanted to talk to me about."

Miroku stayed silent.

"I've really wanted to tell you something, too," Sango continued. "For a while, actually."

"I suppose we should talk then," said Miroku, giving her his full attention.

Sango looked at him expectantly.

"Sango, you are not like other girls. In fact, you're very important to me. You've probably been wondering all this time why I have not asked you to bear my children. ('How does he do that? thought Sango') Well, the reason is that I did not want to lose you. I don't know if that makes sense now, but it will later. I didn't ask you because I was not sure if you felt the same way about me as I feel about you. I didn't want to disgust you. But now I'm sure. Now, I have a gut feeling; the feeling that Kagome calls butterflies. Now Sango, I have the courage to ask you." Sango had tears in her eyes now. "Sango, will you…bear my children?"

Sango burst into tears, surprising even herself. Miroku felt his heart drop into his stomach. 'She is disgusted!' he thought. The monk dropped his head sadly and rose to leave.

"Yes," Sango sobbed.

Miroku looked at her confused. "What?"

Sango eventually regained her composure and smiled at him. "Miroku, yes. I will have your children," she managed.

"R-really? Even if there's ten of them?"

Sango giggled. "Sure."

Miroku dropped his staff and caught her in a fierce hug. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent of incense and herbs. She felt so happy.

Miroku pulled away a little. "Did you want to tell me something?"

"Oh! Don't worry. You've pretty much covered it."

Miroku chuckled and extended his hand to her. "Come on. Let's go home."

Sango took the offered hand and let him lead her away. 'Home,' she thought. 'Home sounds good.'

A/N: So that's it. Questions? Comments? Reviews? Thanks for reading. Look for more of my stories, sil vous plait! ^.^


End file.
